plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Gattaca Mob
The Gattaca Mob was formed in 2001 by Whiskers females and Vivian males. Wahine took female dominance and Izit took male dominance. Wahine was lost and Risca became the long-term dominant female. Stinker took male dominance for a while till he was overthrown by his son Izit. The Gattaca never grew fast since Risca wasn't very productive. Compared to the Commandos, it took the Gattaca five years to have 33 pups while the Commandos only took one and a half years to have the same number of pups. Izit died and new Vivian males emigrated into the group, however they all died of disease. When Risca died in 2007, none of the females took dominance, but finally Fenodree took the role until her death in July 2008. Five believed to be missing Whiskers males joined the group and Big Will served as dominant male until he was ousted by Stato. When Fenodree died, Mary Pat took dominance until February of 2010 when she was killed during a fight. Mrs. Doyle then took dominance until she went missing in July of 2012 and dominance finally fell to Yelena who was joined by a wild male. Dominant Pair When the Gattaca first form Wahine took dominant female over Risca who was weaken by the fight with Vialli. Male dominance was taken by Izit. The group came under new dynamics when Wahine predated and Risca took dominance. Izit retained dominance in the group. In 2001 Stinker the ex-dominant male of the Vivian and Izit's father joined the Gattaca. He took male dominance away from Izit and was dominant for three years until his son finally deposed him. Izit died and a new group of Vivian males joined Daffyd too dominance but soon died. Risca sadly died in August 2007 and for a while none of her daughters took dominance. Finally Fenodree took dominance and with the joining of five Whiskers, Big Will became her mate. When Fenodree died, Mary Pat took her place, Big Will was ousted by Stato and later died. In February 2010 Mary Pat was killed during a fight (Stato later dying from injuries) and Mrs. Doyle took dominance until she vanished in July 2012. Yelena is now dominant female with wild male Brences as her mate. Current Members Yelena (VGGF034) Arrested Development (VWM069) dominant male Sober Ana (VGGF041) Woozle (VGGF044) Elphaba (VGGF046) Walla (VGGF054) Aurora (VGGF068) Aine (VGGF069) Toady-Frog (VGGM075) Sherlock (VGGM076) Watson (VGGM076) Francis (VGGM077) Nhozemphtekh (VGGF080) Galleon's Lap (VGGM081) Smidgeon (VGGF082) VGGP083 VGGM085 Rocket (VGGF086) Viktor (VGGM087) Brechin (VGGM088) Known Members Risca (VWF004) Wahine (VWF019) Izit (VVM021) Vervain (VVM049) DeeJay (VVM063) Stinker (VYM005) BuckBeak (VGGF001) Mad Eye Moody (VGGF002) Severus Snape (VGGM003) Sirius Black (VGGM004) Mr. Wendell (VGGM068) VGGF005 VGGM006 VGGM007 VGGM008 Fenodree (VGGF009) Gringo (VGGF010) Pancho (VGGM011) Zorilla (VGGF012) Charlie (VGGP013) Kleintjie (VGGF014) The Wee Man Aidan (VGGM015) Mary Pat (VGGF016) Mrs. Doyle (VGGF017) Father Ted (VGGM018) Jackie Chan (VDDM019) Brufola (VGGF020) Nannolo (VGG?021) Pisolo (VGG?022) Pustola (VGGF023) Olly (VGGF024) Hugo (VGGM025) Flint (VGGM026) Amelie (VGGF027) VGGP028 VGGP030 Scary Mary (VGGF031) Oujamaflip (VGGM032) Benwyn (VGGM033) Yelena (VGGF034) Atlas (VGGM039) Balboa (VGGM040) Sober Ana (VGGF041) Panama (VGGF042) Douglas (VYM061) Richard (VVM108) Daffyd (VVM109) Emily Howard (VVM111) Bladers (VVM116) Big Will (VWM038) Stato (VWM050) Pookie (VWM057) Arrested Development (VWM069) Bad Boy Bubby (VWM071) Odysseus(VVF121) Little My (VMMF006) Houdini (VHXM003) Maleficent (VGGF045) Elphaba (VGGF046) Lysander (VGGM047) Hermia (VGGF048) Knotgrass (VGGF049) Flittle (VGGF050) Thistlewit (VGGF051) Wallerbog (VGGM052) Birchalin (VGGM053) Walla (VGGF054) PGGP055 Sweetpea (VGGF056) Fourleaf (VGGF057) Bankfoot (VGGM058) Narl (VGGM059) Drail (VGGM060) Selta (VGGF061) Alyth (VGGF062) Rolf (VGGM063) Snitter (VGGM064) Fiver (VGGM065) Pipsy (VGGF066) Diaval (VGGM067) Aurora (VGGF068) Aine (VGGF069) VGGP070 VGGP071 VGGP072 VGGP073 VGGP074 Toady-Frog (VGGM075) Sherlock (VGGM076) Watson (VGGM076) Francis (VGGM077) Pascal (VGGM078) Bluebeard (VGGM079) Nhozemphtekh (VGGF080) Galleon's Lap (VGGM081) Smidgeon (VGGF082) VGGP083 VGGF084 VGGM085 Rocket (VGGF086) Viktor (VGGM087) Brechin (VGGM088) Rivals The Gattaca lived in the middle of much bigger groups, the Vivian, Whiskers, Lazuli and Elveera. However the Whiskers soon moved away. The Balrog moved next door along with the Young Ones and the Moomins but they lived some ways away from the Gattaca. They most encountered the Vivian, Young Ones and the Balrog. The Young Ones moved away while the Vivian and Balrog were lost. In 2011, the Gattaca moved away and were seen in several places before they were located on July 2011. Their rivals now are the Moomins, Cattycalls, Embers, Vivian, Fillyjonks, and Pretenders. History November 2001: Risca and Wahine joined Izit, DeeJay and Vervain. Wahine and Izit became the dominant pair. Wahine gave birth to BuckBeak, Mad Eye Moody, Severus Snape and Sirius Black. February 2002: Wahine was predated so Risca took dominance. Stinker joined the group and over threw Izit. Risca was pregnrnt March 2002: Sirius Black was predated. Izit went roving at the Balrog and mated with Luella. Risca gave birth to Mr. Wendell. September 2002: Risca was pregnant. August 2002: Risca gave birth to VGGF005, VGGM006, VGGM007, VGGM008 and Fenodree. September 2002: Risca was seen mating with Mojadji of the Balrog. VGGM005, VGGM006, VGGM007 and VGGM008 all died. October 2002: Risca was pregnant. November 2002: Risca gave birth to Gringo and Pancho. Mr. Wendell went roving at the Whiskers and mated with Flower. March 2003: Mr. Wendell. was Last Seen October 2003: DeeJay, Vervain, Buckbeak and Severus Snape went roving and were all Last Seen. Risca was pregnant and evicted Mad Eye Moody, who was Last Seen. November 2003: Risca gave birth to Zorilla, Charlie, Kleintjie and The Wee Man Aiden. Pancho was Last Seen. January 2004: Risca was pregnant. February 2004: Risca gave birth to Mary Pat, Mrs. Doyle, Jackie Chan and Father Ted. May 2004: Father Ted died. October 2004: Risca was pregnant. The Wee Man Aiden was Last Seen. November 2004: Risca gave birth to Pustola, Nannolo, Brufola and Pisolo. December 2004: Kleintjie, Zorilla, Gringo, Fenodree, Mrs. Doyle and Mary Pat left the group and formed the Commandos Mob. However Fenodree and Gringo rejoined the Gattaca sometime later. Mary Pat and Mrs. Doyle later rejoin as well. January 2005: Stinker left the group and joined the Balrog, he was Last Seen within this month. June 2005: Gringo was pregnant. July 2005: Gringo gave birth to Flint, Olly, Hugo and Amelie. March 2006: Brufola was pregnant. April 2006: Brufola gave birth to Scary Mary, Oujamaflip and Benwyn. July 2006: Izit died. Risca was pregnant, so she evicted Fenodree. August 2006: Risca gave birth to Yelena (VGGF034). Charlie and Jackie Chan were LAST SEEN. October 2006: Nannolo disappeared. Basta joined the Gattaca and became the dominant male. November 2006: Risca mated with Hannibal, a Vivian rover. Douglas, Hannibal, Richard, Emily Howard, Daffyd and Balders joined the Gattaca and kicked out Basta. Daffyd became the dominant male. December 2006: Risca was pregnant. She evicted Brufola who was Last Seen. January 2007: Risca gave birth to Panama, Balboa, Sober Ana and Atlas. February 2007: No events. April 2007: Hannibal, Richard and Balders dispersed with Benwyn and Amelie. Benwyn later returns. May 2007: Pustola died of TB. July 2007: Daffyd died of TB. August 2007: Risca was predated. No dominant female. September 2007: No dominant female. Fenodree, Gringo, Mary Pat, and Mrs. Doyle were pregnant. October 2007: Fenodree aborted. Gringo and Mrs. Doyle lost their litters. Mary Pat gave birth to Heffalump, Thesaurus, and Woozle. Odysseus from the Vivian joins the group. November 2007: Fenodree becomes the dominant female. Five Whiskers males believed to been LAST SEEN join the group. Big Will becomes the dominant male. December 2007: Little My and Houdini from the Moomins join the group. Fenodree was pregnant. Gringo, Mary Pat, Mrs. Doyle, and Little My were evicted. Odysseus leaves the group and rejoins the Vivian. January 2008: Fenodree gave birth to Maleficent, Elphaba, Lysander, Hermia. February 2008: Gringo and Mrs. Doyle were both pregnant. One encounter with a wild mob. March 2008: Gringo and Mrs. Doyle give birth to a mix litter of seven pups; Knotgrass, Flittle, Thistlewit, Wallerbog, Birchalin, Walla, VGGP055. April 2008: VPGG055 is predated. Fenodree was pregnant. Gringo and Mrs. Doyle were evicted. May 2008: Fenodree aborted. June 2008: Stato, Bad Boy Bubby, Arrested Development, Benwyn, and Hugo went roving. July 2008: Fenodree and Gringo died of unknown causes. Mary Pat and Mrs. Doyle fought for dominance. Mary Pat becomes the dominant female. August 2008: Mary Pat was pregnant. Mrs. Doyle was evicted. September 2008: Mary Pat gave birth to Sweetpea, Fourleaf, Bankfoot. October 2008: Sober Ana was pregnant. November 2008: Sober Ana gave birth to Narl, Drail, Selta, Alyth, Rolf, Snitter, December 2008: Houdini was seen mating with Little My. Stato, Arrested Development, Bad Boy Bubby, Benwyn, and Hugo went roving. Houdini went roving and joined the Vivian. Mary Pat was pregnant. January 2009: Little My was pregnant. Mary Pat gave birth to Fiver and Pipsy. February 2009: Little My gave birth to Diaval, Aurora, Aine. Stato ousted Big Will and became the new dominant male. March 2009: Big Will and Pookie died from TB. April 2009: Scary Mary, Oujamaflip, Benwyn, and Flittle are separated from the group. They later form a group with some wild meerkats but aren't tracked. Narl and Drail are predated. May 2009: Mary Pat was pregnant. Mrs. Doyle and Sober Ana was evicted. June 2009: Mary Pat gave birth to VGGP070, VGGP071, VGGP072, VGGP073, and VGGP074. July 2009: Only two pups emerge. Group Split. Little My, Balboa, Maleficent, Diaval, Lysander, Rolf, Sniffer, Knotgrass, and Thistlewit are absent and formed a new group. August 2009: Both pups are predated. September 2009: Mary Pat and Woozle were pregnant. October 2009: Woozle lost her litter. Mary Pat gave birth to Toady-Frog, Sherlock, and Watson. November 2009: One encounter with a wild group. Hugo went missing and was LAST SEEN. December 2009: Mary Pat was pregnant. January 2010: Mary Pat gave birth to Francis, Pascal, Bluebeard, and Nhozemphtekh February 2010: One encounter with Pretenders. Mary Pat was killed while Stato later dies from injuries. March 2010: No known dominant pair. April 2010: Mrs. Doyle became dominant female. Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby compete for dominance. Sweetpea and Thesaurus died of TB. May 2010: No dominant male. Mrs. Doyle was pregnant. Fiver and Pipsy died of TB. June 2010: Mrs. Doyle gave birth to Galleon's Lap and Smidgeon. July 2010: One encounter with the Moomins. Heffalump, Wallerbog, and Birchalin went roving and were LAST SEEN. August 2010: no events. September 2010: Mrs. Doyle was pregnant. Still no dominant male. October 2010: Mrs. Doyle gave birth, but lost her litter to Hermia who was pregnant. November 2010: Hermia gave birth but lost her litter to Woozle. Woozle was pregnant. December 2010: Woozle gave birth to VGGP083, VGGF084, and VGGM085. January 2011-June 2011: The Gattaca moved territories and has unknown births, evictions, deaths, and roving. July 20ll: The Gattaca are relocated. Mrs. Doyle was pregnant. August 2011: Mrs. Doyle aborted. Arrested Development, Bad Boy Bubby, and Bankfoot went roving. September 2011: One encounter with the Moomins and one with the Cattycalls. Arrested Development, Bad Boy Bubby, and Bankfoot were absent. October 2011: Arrested Development returns to the group. Bad Boy Bubby and Bankfoot were LAST SEEN. Arrested Development becomes the dominant male. November 2011: Mrs. Doyle was pregnant. Hermia, Selta, Alyth, and VGGF084 were evicted and were LAST SEEN. December 2011: Mrs. Doyle gave birth to Logan and Rocket. January 2012: Fourleaf, Pascal, and Bluebeard died. February 2012: No events. March 2012: Mrs. Doyle, Sober Ana, and Woozle were pregnant. April 2012: All three females aborted. Yelena was seen mating with a wild male named Brences. May 2012: Yelena was pregnant. June 2012: Yelena gave birth to Brechin. July 2012: Mrs. Doyle was pregnant but disappeared. Yelena became the new dominant female. August 2012: two wild males join the group. Brences is present and becomes the dominant male. September 2012: Yelena was pregnant.